Angels In the Sky
by JFW ANGEL
Summary: A formation of new squadron and a new love


**Angel in the Sky**

**Well i said you would see much of me but it still have awhile till my deployment comes around so i decided to do a story and id like to reiterate my thanks to every one who has read and reviewed my stories i hope you enjoy this one.**

**On a side note if you do chose to review this story please either give me a place to reply to or be signed into your fanfiction account this way i can answer any question you may have. Regarding questions i have received a question about the ratings on my stories are rated "M" because it gives me the freedom to write as i see fit ;)**

** onto a more serious note this story is a prequel to both my previous stories. Elia this time doesn't even know her future lover yet but its as they say love at first sight.**

[1st of June 1943 :The formation of the 501st]

The newly premoted Pilot Officer Elia Ilmatar Juutilainen found herself annoyed due to the driver causing her to be late. She looks at her watch in disgust and asks the drive to pull over quickly as she thinks 'what ever I'm late anyway i might as well stop by Blaze's shop.'

After the quick detour she was now 30 minutes late which as a self respecting Air force pilot was not good enough for her she walk in the shiny new doors to this new base that was supposed to be her new home head held low in self disgust. But she was instantly brought to attention by a tall women wearing a Fuso officer uniform and clutching a sword.

"State your name , rank and affiliation" said the tall women

" My name is Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen i am a pilot officer and i am with the Suomus Air Force, 24th." I said to the women who now laughed

" we have been waiting for you Pilot Officer" this is one scary women.

I was brought towards what looked like a briefing room or a meeting hall inside there where girls from every military force in the world from Karsland to Orussia to even another suomus witch i didnt know. 'Hold on a second' Eila thought examining the room a second time she noticed a small girl with beautiful green eyes and gorgeous silver hair. ' uhhh this girl is like a princess not a solider why is she here'

Eila's train of thought was interrupted by a voice that called every on to attention. " ok so now that we are all here we can begin".

Judging from her rank and uniform she was the women Eila heard was to be their commander. After there briefing it was time for introductions.

" My name is Minna Dietlinde Wilcke i am to be your commander for the briefing and on base actions"

" I am Mio Sakamamoto i am the tactical advisor and combat commander"

After more people introduced themselves the one Eila was interested in The most was up next. The Orussian girls who looks to be about 13 is the most beautiful girls Eila has ever seen.

" My n-name is Sanya Vladimirovna Litvyak i am the expert with explosives i am also going to be the night witch for this squadron"

Eila's eyes met her's for an instant and Eila knew that she was in love but to her compleat surprise the Orussian girl came to sit beside her after her introduction. Noe Eila doesn't know what to think 'does Sanya like me to or did she just do it for no reason or even ahhhh i just don't know but I'm glad'

Later it was about time for Sanya's night patrol and commander Minna asked Eila to join her so she followed her orders to the letter. During the patrol there wasnt many words shared just silence until Sanya asked if Eila wanted to listen to the radio and Eila replied yes of course anything to relive the silence. In an a-temp to get a better signal Sanya flew up to a higher altitude. Silhouetted by the moon Eila could have sworn if it weren't for taking of with her she would have believed she an Angel from the heavens.

After the patrol Eila walked back to her new room to go to bed Sanya on the other hand followed her and plopped down in the same bed.

" uhh fine just this once Sanya"

And all was said and done for the night and the formation of both a new squadron and a new love for a comrade at arms.

-THE END

**There you go another story from myself hope you enjoyed it as much as i did.**

**Ps. There is a shout out in side my story i will give you 5 internet dollars if you can find it ;)**

**Again please leave review but make sure i can reply to it please i would love to be able answer anyone who has question**

**If you would like PM on fanfiction or Email me JFWANGEL **


End file.
